Los últimos serán los primeros
by Chimaru
Summary: Ella siempre estuvo en clase, pero nunca se hizo notar. Ella es la mejor alumna junto a Ishida, ¿en qué más se parecen? ¿Hicieron mal en salvarle la vida? Mi punto de vista de Bleach si esa compañera se hubiera dado a conocer. Spoilers.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes oficiales de Bleach me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo los manipulo a mi gusto para hacer un fan-fic. En contra, el personaje Ririan Shiroi me pertenece a mi y no será utilizado sin mi permiso. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad o demás fics es pura coincidencia._

Mi objetivo con hacer un personaje original en Bleach es mejorar mi capacidad para imaginar personajes, sin que, obviamente, lleguen a caer dentro de los llamados "Personajes Suescos". Por eso necesito de vuestras críticas, para asegurarme de que mi personaje no llegue a ser una Mary-Sue, y poder mantener su evolución bajo mi control.

Esta história nació de mi hermana pequeña, de 11 años, que está loca por Ishida y me pidió de le reescribiera la historia, pero con un personaje inventado, para "acompañar" a Ichigo y compañía en sus aventuras. A ver que os parece.

**-Prólogo-**

En toda la clase resonaron susurros de asombro.

-Ishida, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó asombrada la profesora, al ver a su mejor alumno plantado en el umbral de la puerta, a tercera hora, y con las manos vendadas.

-Me caí por las escaleras- respondió Ishida, acomodándose las gafas en su gesto más característico. Murmullos incrédulos se escucharon en la clase.

-Buenos dias, lo siento por el retraso- una chica acababa de entrar en clase -¿Ishida? ¿Qué haces aquí plantado? No es típico de ti llegar tarde... empezamos a bajar, Ishida- dijo la chica, con las manos en la cintura y moviendo la cabeza. Ishida la miró de reojo, sério. Él no lo veía tan gracioso.

-Shiroi, ¿crees que éstas son horas de llegar? Vale por 10 minutos, pero ¿tres horas?- regañó la profesora - ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? Ishida, puedes sentarte, supongo que puedes justificar tu retraso, pero tú, señorita Shiroi, ya estoy harta de que llegues tarde cada dia. Quiero que me escribas una redacción sobre el asunto de tus constantes retrasos, de 2 páginas. Y aún estoy siendo blanda, por que eres buena alumna. No volveré a aceptar ésto.

-¿Buena alumna? Es la única que le hace competencia a Ishida- dijo alguien en clase. Tatsuki miró a Ishida y luego a Shiroi. ¿Podría haber pasado algo entre éstos dos? No... las únicas peleas en las que se verían involucrados serían en las de retórica.

Ichigo miró las manos de Ishida, no le estaba gustando esa ligera sensación de culpa y preocupación. Casi le debía la vida, si no hubiera sido por él ¿qué hubiera ocurrido con tanta energía dentro de él, si incluso le desgarró las manos a traves de su arco? Rukia le decía que no le prestase mucha atención, al fin y al cabo, él es responsable de sus heridas, nadie le llamó diciendole que le ayudara.

Hablando de Kuchiki, ella también llevaba unos días rara. A veces era alegre, como de súbito se ponía séria. Incluso le parecía poder percibir en ella algún matiz de nostalgia.

Orihime se percató de la atención que tenía Kurosaki en Ishida. Ella estubo mirando la pelea que llevaron con el Menos, y Ichigo no dejaba de asombrarla.

-Muy bien, ¿quién podría recitarme cuáles fueron los estudios de Aristóteles?- preguntó la profesora. Orihime volvió en si y levantó la mano, esa era una pregunta fácil -¿Sí, Inoue?

-Sus estudios abarcaban casi todos los campos científicos, profesora.

-Respuesta correcta, Inoue, ya veo que repasaste anoche.

-No realmente, era una pregunta muy básica- respondió humilde, ligeramente sonrosada.

-Bueno, queda 1 minuto para que finalice la clase. Para mañana, quiero que me busquéis información sobre cuáles fueron las afirmaciones filosóficas de Aristóteles, y quien se encargó, más tarde, de negarlas. Será todo.

Desorden y exclamaciones reinaron en clase.

-¡Que esté herido no le hace más gracioso! ¡Podrías invitar a un montón de gente divertida y sin embargo me quieres imponer a ese aguafiestas!

-Cállate, Asano.

Las chicas miraron la escena, divertidas por lo exagerado y extravagante que llegaba a ser Keigo Asano.

-Hoy está extraño Kurosaki- le dijo Tatsuki a Orihime- no suele invitar gente a comer, además, ayer mismo ni siquiera sabía quien era Uryû.

-Vaa, déjalo, Tatsuki. Ichigo es así, venga vamos al patio que tengo hambre.

-Oh, sí. Ya tengo ganas de ver qué delicia nos habrás preparado hoy- ironizó Tatsuki.

* * *

Se estaba bien, en el patio, bajo la sombra de los árboles. La ligera brisa, refrescante, era toda una recompensa para las jóvenes mentes que estubieron 3 horas seguidas trabajando.

Un grupo de chicas comentaban sus almuerzos.

-¡Tachán! Os presento una de mis especialidades, ¡el Castela! A base de crema de judias rojas y mantequilla de cacahuete- espetó Orihime, echándole un mordisco.

-Me sigo preguntando como hace para comer esas inmundícies- comentó Tatsuki, al ver a Orihime comiendo tan alegre.

-Buenos dias, con permiso.

-Ririan, creía que los viernes estabas en la sala de música a la hora del patio- dijo Michiru.

-Sí, pero hoy la profesora ha faltado, y no me dejan usar los instrumentos. Ah, por cierto, buenos dias, Ryô - saludó Ririan, con tres dedos en la mano y una pícara sonrisa. Ryô torcíó el gesto.

-¿Quién te ha dicho...?¿Quién te ha dicho que saqué 3 décimas menos que tú en el exámen de álgebra?- preguntó Ryô irritada.

-Todo se acaba sabiendo, Ryô. Pero no te enfades, mujer, que era broma. Además, yo he sacado 1 décima menos que Uryû, por lo tanto, no hay de qué estar orgullosa.

-Por cierto, Rukia, ¿a ti te gusta Ichigo, verdad?

La súbita y embarazosa pregunta de Mahana hizo que Rukia escupiera su zumo.

-No, no me gusta Ichigo.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Ni un poquito.

-Que mal- se decepcionó Orihime- por que si ha Rukia le gustase Ichigo, luego podría gustarme a mí, y acabaría gustándole a todas las chicas del grupo, y al final, alguna pillaría con él.

-Yo no creo que me gustaría Kurosaki sólo porque le gusta a Rukia- dijo Tatsuki.

-Es verdad- afirmó Ririan- no somos tan superficiales.

-¡Chizuru! Deja ya en paz a Orihime quieres- le gritó Tatsuki a Chizuru, a la que acababa de propinar un puñetazo.

-Cómo se pone la gente cuando habla de chicos ¿verdad, Ririan?- preguntó Ryô.

-La primavera altera, Ryô.

* * *

Ya había llegado el final del dia. La mayoría de los alumnos, felices, volvían a sus casas, algunos a trabajar, algunos a quedar con amigos. También era cuando empezaban las actividades extraescolares, sean deportivas, artísticas o de refuerzo para los estudios.

La sala de Música estaba en silencio, los alumnos ya se habían ido y ese dia solo le tocaba ensayar a ella. Levantó la flauta, dispuesta a tocar _Badinerie_.

-¡Admira el trabajo de un as de la aguja de coser!

El grito provenía de la sala de al lado.

-¡Esto es un juego de niños!

La sala de trabajos Manuales y Costura.

-¡Os mataré a todos!

La sala donde hoy sólo había entrado Uryû, y sin embargo, esta última no era su voz. Enfadada por su pérdida de la concentración a causa de esos gritos, salió de clase dispuesta a pedir explicaciones.

-Señor 'As de la aguja de coser', la aquí presente 'As de la flauta travesera' pide un poco de silencio para poder tocar tranquila, que ni siquiera me oigo coser...digo, pensar.

-No veo de que te quejas, Shiroi- contestó Uryû, acomodándose las gafas- te tengo todos los lunes en la clase de al lado tocando y aún no me he quejado.

-Porque no es lo mismo escuchar mi dulce música que tus desgarradores gritos- respondió Ririan, quien se fijó en Kon -Oh, vaya, que mono, ¿lo has echo tú, Ishida?- preguntó cogíendolo.

-Sí.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, si hay algo en lo que nunca te superaré será en trabajos manuales, está muy bien hecho -Ririan se lo acercó a la nariz para poder olerlo, y Kon suspiró. Ririan se lo alejó de la cara, asustada.

-¿Soy yo o lo he escuchado suspirar?

Ichigo y Rukia maldijeron mentalmente a Kon por ser un indiscreto, sólo había que esperar a que Ririan creyera habérselo imaginado.

-Debe de ser fruto de tu tan gran imaginación, Shiroi- dijo Uryû quitándole Kon de las manos- tienes tendencia a imaginarte muchas cosas.

Ririan torció el gesto y frunció el ceño. Miró a Ishida durante unos segundos, cogió su flauta, que había dejado encima de la mesa y dió media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Viniendo de tí, me atreveré a tomármelo como un cumplido, Ishida- dijo parada en el umbral de la puerta- pero recuerda que tenemos un examen de inglés dentro de 4 dias.

-Por qué me lo dices, ya lo sabía.

-Porque sigo siendo la mejor alumna calificada junto a ti, que el inglés es mi mejor matéria y que esta vez, no pienso dejarme superar- dicho ésto, corrió la puerta y volvió a la clase de al lado.

-¿Crees que la has convencido?- preguntó Kon.

-No. Pero ahora estará más ocupada pensando en el examen que en un peluche.

-Pues venga, tú ya estas arreglado ¿no? Pues pa' casa- dijo Ichigo cogiendo a Kon.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero quedarme así!- se quejó éste.

-Serás el deleite de la hermana de Ichigo- dijo Rukia, con una pícara sonrisa, saliendo de la clase.

Ishida se quedó solo en clase, y volvió a emprender sus tareas de costura, con el sonido de la flauta de Ririan de fondo.

* * *

-Rukia.

La voz de Kurosaki sacó a Rukia del mar de pensamientos en el que se encontraba.

-Sí.

-Llevas unos dias como rara.

-Solo es impresión tuya.

Pero lo cierto es que Kuchiki tenía bastante en lo que pensar. Primero, la venida de ese shinigami para avisarla. Sí, además de preocupante, eso no pintaba nada bien. Generalmente, la Sociedad de Almas no solía enviar a shinigamis para avisar, y si lo hacían, no podía significar nada más que no fuera que ahora mismo, estaba siendo condenada. Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en como, sin querer, hirió a Ichigo hablándole de la muerte de su madre, a sabiendas que los humanos son de naturaleza más sensible que los shinigamis. Y, aunque tal vez nunca lo admitirá, por un segundo fue capaz de ver el sufrimiento de Ichigo, de su fragilidad interna.

Pero, lo que ahora le picaba el ojo es esa extraña energía espiritual que sintió cuando estaba en clase con Ishida, antes de que entrara Shiroi. Era una energia casi imperceptible, pero la pudo sentir, y no pertenecía a Kon. También es posible que se lo hubiera imaginado, porque no. Pero... ese nombre, Shiroi, y esa energia espiritual, le recordaban a la de...

-Ichigo, ¿hace cuanto que Ririan Shiroi está en tu clase?

-Shiroi... a ver, esa es quien entró antes con la flauta, ¿no? Pfff... qué se yo, nunca me había fijado antes en ella, lo único que sé, es que ahora que conozco a Uryû, muchas veces están discutiendo. ¿Por qué lo dices?

_-No... si ese reiatsu es suyo, y no suele ir con Ichigo, entonces no puede verse influenciada por su energia espiritual.¿Podría ser...?_- No, para nada, sólo curiosidad.

Las actividades extraescolares ya habían acabado. Aunque hoy solo tocaba Música, Artes Plásticas y Artes Manuales y Costura, por lo tanto, no habían muchos alumnos por los pasillos, además, los de Artes Plásticas estaban en el piso de abajo. Uryû corrió la puerta, y bajó las escaleras, no sin antes despedirse de algunos profesores con los que se cruzaba. En la puerta principal, se encontró con Ririan, plantada en el umbral, mirando expectante el horizonte. Uryû se paró por un momento a su lado.

-¿Qué miras, Shiroi?

-Ishida...¿tú escuchaste al muñeco suspirar, cierto?- Ishida sonrió mentalmente de lo terca que era.

-Aún estás con el tema ese del muñeco. Solo eran imaginaciones tuyas.

Ririan frunció el ceño y le encaró.

-Sí, tal vez sea eso...- y volvió para mirar al horizonte, ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Si te preocupa ir sola hasta tu casa, puedo acompañarte- una sonrisa burlesca se apoderó del rostro de Ririan, quien cogió su mochila y emprendió la marcha.

-Sería lo mismo que me acompañaras o no, Ishida.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

-Hom, pero nada. Parece ser que tú también imaginas cosas, pero la paliza que te meteré en el examen no te la imaginarás- desafió Ririan, que dejó de caminar y se giró para mirarle.

-Ha, más quisieras, Shiroi. Tal vez estés al mismo nivel que yo, eso lo admito. Pero aún no ha llegado el dia en que me metas una "paliza" en un examen , ni llegará.

Así se despidieron los dos compañeros, y tomaron caminos opuestos.

* * *

Final del Prólogo. Es muy posible que el primer capítulo llegue dentro de poco. Opiniones y críticas son bienvenidas.

_-Chimaru-_


	2. Capitulo I

**-Capítulo I-**

Otro dia de colegio había empezado. Apenas primera hora y los alumnos, en forma pero cansados, se reunían en grupos para charlar sobre el último acontecimiento deportivo, o el último chismorreo, para deleite de algunas.

-¿Otro Hollow?- comentó Chad- ¿cuantos aparecieron anoche?

-Lo único que te digo, Chad, es que llevo ya demasiadas noches en blanco- contestó Ichigo, apoyado sobre su pupitre.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki?¿Ya estás cansado de jugar a los shinigamis?

-Aaah, Ishida... buenos dias.- respondió Ichigo, con voz ligeramente irritada- a lo que estábamos, Rukia, ¿no tienes ninguna teoría sobre lo que puede estar pasando?

-Pues, la verdad es que...

-¡Bueno alumnos! Sentaros, ya se acabó el descanso- cortó la profesora, que entró de golpe. Rukia se sentó en su sitio, dejando a Ichigo a medias.

-A ver, ¿quien falta hoy?- emprendió la profesora, Michiru levantó la mano- ¿Sí?

-Mariko no ha venido.

-Bueno, de todas formas, esa tampoco es que trabajara mucho- la profesora paseó un rato su mirada por los pupitres, percatándose de que dos estaban vacíos, en lugar de uno- ¿No me digais que la señorita Shiroi tampoco ha venido? Ya he recibido varias quejas sobre sus constantes retrasos. ¿Nadie sabría decirme por qué llega siempre tarde?- nadie levantó la mano, sólo se miraron los unos a los otros- Bueno, pues, empecemos la clase. Sacad vuestras libretas, teníamos deveres, ¿no?, pues vamos a corregirlos...

-...sí, y ¡el camarero era igual que mi primo!- le susurró Asano Keigo a su compañero de detrás- Tio, y va mi madre, y le empieza a preguntar por su vida y los estudios... y ves tu al tio, flipando...

-¡Keigo!

-¿Sí, profesora?- preguntó Asano, girándose de golpe, sorprendido.

-¿Serías tan amable de continuar los ejercicios?

-Sí...esto, bueno, ¿por donde vamos?- se rindió, provocando algunas risas a sus compañeros.

-Por el primer ejercicio- dijo irritada la profesora- página 101, ejercició 4.

-A ver...¿Con qué escribirías estas palabras?¿Con x o con s?- leyó Asano- pues, extrafalario, yo la escribo con x- los alumnos aplicados se rieron por lo bajo.

-¿A sí?¿Y desde cuando estrafalario se escribe con x?- preguntó, sarcástica, la profesora, poniendo ímpetu en la clara pronunciación de la s.

-Pues, porque es extra, falario. Fuera de lo falario- los alumnos que empezaron a reírse, soltaron una límpia carcajada, incluída la profesora. Aunque Asano se quedara un poco sorprendido, sin entender claramente de qué se reían. Aunque alguien interrumpió, corriendo la puerta y entrando en clase, ligeramente cohibida y cabizbaja.

-Buenos dias profesora, lo siento por el retraso, aquí le entrego mi redacción.

-Shiroi- llamó la profesora, tras ojear el par de ojas- ¿qué te ha ocurrido hoy?

La alumna, que ya se había sentado, miró su pupitre durante unos segundos, y levantando la mirada hacia su profesora, optó por la excusa más básica y conocida.

-Me dormí, profesora.- declaró con una inocente sonrisa. La profesora la obsvervó un momento.

-Bien, pues abre tu libro a la página 101, ya empezamos a corregir.

-_¿En sério se lo ha tragado?_- se preguntó Uryû- _siempre llega tarde, y comparado con sus demás excusas, ésta parece perfectamente coherente..._

-Ishida, ¿saldrías a la pizarra a hacer este ejercició?- y sin decir palabra alguna, Uryû salió a completar aquel ejercicio.

* * *

El timbre, que imita el sonido de las campanas, campaneó, suave y dulce, durante quince segundos, marcando el final de las clases, que no reemprenderían sino hasta el dia siguiente. Eran martes, y los martes acababan a la una del mediodia. Rukia, que había estado séria durante toda la mañana, fue la primera en coger su mochila y salir de allí.

_Algo raro está ocurriendo con los hollow, no es normal que aparezcan tantos en tan poco tiempo. Pero tampoco es como si alguien hubiera vuelto a romper otra cápsula anti-hollows, es más como si alguien los estubiera atrayendo- _pensó Rukia, sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Hey, Rukia, espera!- gritó Ichigo, poniendose a su lado- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Tengo que ir al almacén Urahara, acabo de caer en la cuenta de algo- dijo Rukia, sin aminorar el paso.

-¡Hey espera! Esta tarde he quedado con Chad y... - pero Rukia ya había salido por la puerta principal, caminando más rápido si cabe- bueno, tampoco creo que vaya a pasar nada excepcional- dijo un poco despreocupado.

-¡I-chi-go!- gritó un joven muchacho, antes de echarse encima de la espalda del susodicho.

-¡Asano!- gritó Ichigo, tirando a éste al suelo de un gesto brusco- ¿que quieres?

-¿No te parece evidente?- dijo Asano, levantándose y codeando a Ichigo- me han dicho que habías quedado con Mizuiro y Chad para ir a dar una vuelta.

-Sí, efectivamente, hacía tiempo que no salía, pero no veo a donde quieres ir a parar...-dijo, sabiendo a qué esperarse con su hiperactivo compañero.

-¿Puedo venir? ¡No puedes negármelo!¡No tienes derecho!- gritó Asano, sin pena ni vergüenza, delante de medio Instituto.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero deja de gritar, que todos nos están mirando!

* * *

Rukia sorbió un poco de su té, igual que Urahara, pero éste prolongó más el sorbo.

-Bueno- empezó Urahara- ¿qué te preocupa?

-Llevo un tiempo sintiendo una preséncia extraña. Además, últimamente, la mayoría de los hollow son grandes, y vienen en gran número- explicó.

-Muy bien, y... ¿qué puedo yo, hacer para ayudarte?

-Decirme si existe alguna relación entre la extraña preséncia y los hollows- Urahara la miró un momento, los ojos escondidos bajo su sombrero. Sí, Rukia reconocía esa mirada, algo sabía.

-Yo no sé nada- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, Rukia se puso ligeramente nerviosa- pero, puedo decirte que la extraña presencia que sientes, viene de un shinigami.

-¿Un shinigami?¿Y en qué me ayudará eso?

-¿No querías saber de quién era esa extraña presencia? Pero, además, no es cualquier shinigami... es un shinigami que ha desertado.

-¿Un shinigami que ha...?- Rukia sabía, ahora, de quién se trataba. La Sociedad de Almas llevaba seis años persinguiéndolo... no, persiguiéndolos. Ella misma fue una de las encargadas de intentar rastrearlos, a los seis shinigamis que desertaron de la Duodécima División. Cuatro de ellos fueron atrapados y condenados a muerte, tras una masacre que cometieron en una familia de nobles. Pero, nunca se consiguió atrapar a la quinta shinigami, o al sexto, que parecía ser el cabeza del grupo - Dime, Urahara... ¿Ha venido el shinigami aquí, ha comprar un gigai, u otro artefacto?- preguntó, ligeramente temerosa. Lo único que le faltaba era tener a un shinigami que desertó encima de los talones, por una razón que aún desconocía.

-Debería decirte que eso es un secreto comercial...-dijo Urahara, que empezó a abanicarse-... pero, como nunca ha ocurrido tal hecho, guardo silencio.

Kuchiki suspiró ligeramente aliviada. Por una parte, sabía que no podían hacer daño a cualquier humano sin el gigai, pero... por otro, le inquietaba que un shinigami desertor estubiera relacionado con las llegadas de hollows gigantes.

-¿Algo más, Kuchiki?- preguntó Urahara, con una ligera sonrisa.

-No, gracias por la información- Rukia se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero llegada al umbral, se paró y dió media vuelta- bueno, sí. Una última cosa.

Urahara la miró bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

-¿Es posible...

* * *

-¡Ichigo!- gritó Asano, desde la calle.

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió éste, saliendo con parsimonia a pesar de los gritos innecesarios de Asano- un momento, estais tú y Chad... ¿donde demónios está Mizuiro?

-Cuando pasamos a por él, nos dijo que había quedado con dos amigas para ir al cine- dijo Chad, sin inmutarse.

-Mizuiro vive como quiere...-dijo Asano, haciendo pucheros- pero bueno, ése ya nos oirá mañana, ¿a que sí, Ichigo?

-Sí, Asano, ya nos oirá mañana. Bueno, Chad, ¿a donde vamos?

-Conozco una bolera que está muy bien, y no queda lejos de aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿No será la bolera _"Tsuki to Hoshi_", que queda a seis calles de aquí?- preguntó Asano, entre Chad y Ichigo.

-Pues sí, es ésa.

-¿Y cómo sabes éso, Asano?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Porque voy allí con Mizuiro cada fin de semana. Tú también lo conocerías... -empezó, no sin cierto tono reencoroso- si no fuera porque te pasas las tardes empollando.

-Oye, deja ya el tema de los estudios a parte, quieres- contestó Ichigo.

-Entre los cincuenta primeros...- susurró para sí Asano-... qué deshonor.

-Hey chicos- llamó Chad, que había dejado de caminar y estaba unos pasos atrás.

-¿Qué pasa, Chad?- preguntó Ichigo.

-La bolera está por allí- dijo señalando la calle delante la cuál se encontraba.

-¡Ah! cierto, ¡qué atento, Chad!- agradeció Asano.

Los tres camaradas se encaminaron hacia la bolera. Ichigo, las manos detrás de la nuca, Asano, caminando un paso adelantado y contándoles todas sus aventuras de las horas anteriores, y Chad, que lo miraba más o menos atento, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

La bolera, al lado de algunas tiendas, formaba parte de un edificio. Con letrero de neones, que brillaban en el crepúsculo, era vistoso y no pasaba desapercibido. Dentro era acogedor y cálido, y no habían muchas personas.

Una vez los zapatos cambiados, Asano demostró ser muy habilidoso y talentoso en lo que al dominio de tirar bolos se trataba. Era extraño, visto a que en otros deportes como el fútbol o el basquet, no es que sobresaliera mucho. Pero era también de esperar, si iba allí cada fin de semana con Mizuiro que tubiera más destreza que los otros. Ichigo, en cambio, demostró ser un total patoso. Pero era también normal, no había jugado a bolos muchas veces en su vida, pero después de unos tiros le cogió el truquillo, pero la pesada bola era difícil de controlar y casi siempre se le desviaba a la derecha. Chad se encontraba en un estado intermedio, no tenía tanta maña como Asano, pero era mejor que Ichigo.

Al final, Asano ganó, como parecía evidente, y Chad e Ichigo acabaron empatados, algo que no era nada mal, visto que Ichigo mejoró mucho por la marcha, algo común a él. A la salida de la bolera, Asano estaba todo alegre -_Cómo no_- decía- _no todos los dias puedo hacerte morder el polvo en algo, Ichigo._

-Bueno chicos, yo tengo que volver a casa- informó Ichigo.

-¿Qué?¿Ya?- dramatizó un poco Asano- ¡Pero somos jóvenes! Aún estamos a tiempo de ir a cortejar una señoritas.

-No, en sério, será para otro dia Asano. ¡Adiós chicos!- se despidió Ichigo, echando a caminar calle arriba.

-Bueno, pues quedamos tú y yo, Chad.

-Yo también he de volver a casa, me acabo de acordar de que tengo que entregar para mañana un ensayo sobre la fauna japonesa- y dicho ésto, cogió otro camino, calle abajo.

-Pues nada, sólo quedo yo...

-¡Hey, Asano!

-¡Ah! Hola, Mizuiro, ¿qué haces por aquí?- exclamó alegremente Asano.

-Pues, estaba de paseo con estas dos señoritas- dijo señalando a las chicas, que estaban a cada lado suyo.

-Bueno, pues veo que tú también estas ocupado, asi que volveré a casa, ¡Hasta mañana, Mizuiro! ¡Adios, chicas!- se despidió Asano, la voz ligeramente abatida.

-¡Oye Asano!- llamó Mizuiro, el nombrado se giró- si no tienes nada mejor que hacer... Ayami está libre.

Lo único que se oyó en la calle a continuación, fueron los gritos alegres de Asano, y el reir de las chicas. Definitivamente, Mizuiro es su mejor amigo.

* * *

El crepúsculo ya estaba casi completo, el sol pintaba las nubes de un bonito color carmesí en unas, naranja en otras. No había mucha gente por esas calles, ya que todos estaban en su casa.

Todo estaba en orden, y el camino estaba siendo tranquilo, al igual que Ichigo lo había predicho.

_-Esta Rukia es demasiado...- _pero algo interrumpió su pensamiento. Ichigo se había quedado atónito ante la visión de un hollow que pasaba volando por delante suyo, se paró, le miró fijamente, y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Ichigo no tardó en reaccionar. Sacó a Kon del pequeño bolso que llevaba _por si las moscas, _e ignorando sus quejas, le metió la mano en la boca y sacó, no sin un pequeño esfuerzo, la pequeña pastilla que allí se allaba. Y se la tragó.

En el momento, su alma salió de su cuerpo, y dejando a un alborotado Kon atrás en su cuerpo, se ecaminó corriendo hacia aquel hollow. Se subió encima del tejado de una casa, delante de un parque, listo para saltar sobre él.

-_Ya eres mio_- pensó, pero antes de poder moverse, algo destruyó al hollow- _Ishida_- fue lo primero que pensó, en darse cuenta de que lo que había acabado con el hollow era una flecha, hecha de energía espiritual, que lo había alcanzado como un rayo. Bajó del tejado, aterrizando en medio de la calle, buscando a Ishida.

_-Aquí no está Ishida, pero estoy seguro de haber visto la flecha salir de aquí. Aquí solamente hay.._.- pensó Ichigo. Ciertamente, allí sólo había una chica, vestida en kimono, plantada delante de un enorme árbol. Tras unos instantes, se acordó de que era de su clase. De su mano colgaba un objeto brillante.

_-¿Podría ser? Eso se parece a..._

* * *

Rukia esperaba nerviosa a Ichigo en su habitación, recordando la conversación que había mantenido horas antes con Urahara.

_-Urahara, ¿es posible, que haya algún Quincy más con vida, aparte de Ishida?_

_Urahara levantó la mirada, como tomado por sorpresa. Dejó de abanicarse, y volvió a esconderse tras su sombrero._

_-Sí, más que posible.  
_

_-Entonces estoy en lo cierto- espetó Rukia, antes de echar a correr hacia la casa de Ichigo._

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy.

_Tsuki to Hoshi: _Significa Luna y Estrella, como la acción está situada en japón, lo puse en japonés.

Abierta a todo tipo de opiniones y criticas constructivas:

**_Chimaru_**


	3. Capítulo II

**-Capítulo II-**

_-¿Podría ser?-_ pensó Ichigo- _Rukia dijo que los quincys habían sido exterminados hace dos-cientos años, y Ishida se declaró él mismo el último quincy. Pero... la flecha salió de aquí, y aquí solo hay ella- _la chica se giró, y empezó a subir la calle, hacia donde estaba Ichigo.

-_Perfecto_- pensó Ichigo, poniéndose en medio de la calle- _si realmente ha lanzado ella la flecha, significa que tiene un mínimo de energía espiritual, y por lo tanto, que puede tocarme y verme. Si no es así, simplemente me atravesará_.

La chica seguía caminando de forma relajada, mirando a través de Ichigo, cada vez estaba más cerca, y no daba signos de ralentizar los pasos. Al fin, llegó delante de Ichigo, éste aguantó la respiración.

Se había parado.

Allí estaba, parada delante de él, mirando a través de su pecho. Entonces, giró hacia la derecha, y siguió su camino por otra calle. Ichigo la miró alejarse, pero cuando dió un paso para tocarla, oyó un horrible ruido, seguido de una especie de silbido extraño. Se giró, y vió que detrás suyo estaban dos gatos peleándose. ¿Será ésa la verdadera razón por la cual la chica cambió de trayectoria? De todas formas, ya no le parecía un hecho tan importante. Si resultaba que era quincy, mejor para Ishida, que ya no resultaría ser _el último_.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Al fin te encuentro!- gritó Kon, que venía corriendo dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo- ¡ya te dije que era muy desagradable que lo hicieras sin avisarme! ¡dímelo al menos para que me haga a la idea de que me meteras la mano en la boca hasta el codo!- gritó exhasperado, pero Ichigo estaba mirando el tejado de una casa- ¿Qué miras tan profundamente?- preguntó Kon, mirando en la misma dirección, y sintió esa energía. Encima del tejado se distinguía la figura de una mujer, con las vestimentas shinigami, que desapareció de golpe.

* * *

En cuando Ichigo volvió a casa, ya en su cuerpo, recibió una reprimenda de Rukia, tras explicarle él lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Pero por qué te pones tan nerviosa?- exclamó Ichigo- No ha sido para tanto.

-¿Cómo que no?- bramó en voz baja Rukia- ¿Y si la shinigami llega a atacarte? ¿qué?

-¿Por qué tendría que atacarme? Además, me hubiera defendido- se excusó Ichigo.

-Es muy probable que sea más fuerte que tú.

-Si llego a saber que te hubieras puesto así, no te explico nada- dijo, echándose en la cama.

Rukia se sentó en la silla, delante del escritorio, y dejó el silencio interponerse entre ellos.

-Rukia- llamó Ichigo, mirando el techo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que Shiroi, es una quincy?- preguntó pausadamente. Rukia le miró, y luego sacó un papel del cajón y empezó a garabatear algo.

-No lo sé, pero si estoy en lo cierto, espero para su bien que no lo sea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ichigo, incorporándose.

-¿Sabes? La shinigami que viste antes, es muy posible que sea una shinigami desertora de la Duodécima División- dijo sin dejar de garabatear.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con los quincys?

-Vale, escucha- ordenó Rukia- hace seis años, seis shinigamis desertaron de la Duodécima División. Desertar es un crímen muy grave, y está penalizado con la muerte de los desertores. Cuatro de los seis desertores fueron arrestados y ejecutados, dos de ellos se siguen buscando- explicó.

-Sigo sin entender la relación entre...

-Déjame acabar de explicar- pidió Rukia- El caso es que, la misma noche en la que desertaron, crearon una masacre en un clan de nobles- acabó de explicar Rukia.

-¿Quieres decir que...?- intentó preguntar Ichigo, pero fue rápidamente cortado por Rukia.

-No me acuerdo bien del nombre del clan, pero sé que se dió rápidamente la alarma, y la masacre fue detenida a tiempo. Tampoco me acuerdo del nombre de sobrevivientes, pero sí de que era uno de los dos clanes quincys.

-¿Clanes quincy?- exclamó Ichigo, ligeramente sorprendido- entonces, significa que si Shiroi es una quincy, y en el remoto caso de que fuera la sobreviviente a la masacre, el shinigami vendría para matarla.

-Bueno, eso en el caso de que fuera quincy- afirmó Rukia- no tenemos ninguna prueva irrefutable que demuestre que lo es... aparte de su nombre, pero aquí, en japón, el nombre Shiroi pueden llevarlo varias familias- Rukia miró a Ichigo, estaba mirando el suelo, con aire decidido.

-No permitiré que ningún shinigami le haga daño a nadie. Mañana hablaré con Ririan y así sabré si es una quincy, y la salvaré- dijo decidido.

-Ichigo, ¿has perdido la cabeza?- preguntó Rukia- ¿te crees que te responderá por las buenas si es quincy o no?- Ichigo la miró.

-Estás equivocada- contestó Ichigo- sí tenemos algo que nos puede demostrar que sea quincy o no.

* * *

Ya era el patio, que marcaba la pausa entre clases para poder almorzar. Las chicas estaban comiendo en grupo, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Hey, ¿Os habeis fijado en que Mariko ha venido con un corte en la mejilla?- informó Michiru.

-Ryô me dijo que se había peleado con Alicia, ¡y que ésta la había atacado con una cuchilla de afeitar!- comentó Mahana.

-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué?- preguntó Orihime.

-Por algo de un chico- respondió Mahana.

-Hey, hola Orihime- saludó Ichigo, sorprendiendo a las chicas ya que apareció de la nada.

-Ah, hola Ichigo, ¿qué haces por...?

-¿Donde está Ririan?- le cortó Ichigo.

-Ah, pues... hace un momento la vi hablar con Uryû, en aquellos árboles de allí, pero me parece que...

-Vale, gracias, Orihime- se dispidió Ichigo, dejando a Orihime y a las demás confusas.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Ichigo?- preguntó Tatsuki.

_-Eres demasiado béstia, Ichigo_- pensó Rukia- _como no seas más sutil, lo único que conseguirás es asustarla. Espero que sabes lo que haces._

Ichigo percibió de seguida el grupo de árboles, debían de estar una decena de metros de donde estaban las chicas. Casi de seguida distinguió a Uryû, Ririan le estaba entregando un libro, y empezó a caminar hacia él. Ichigo paró y espero a que pasara por su lado para poder interrogarla.

-Ririan- llamó, cuando ella estubo a su lado. La susodicha paró y le miró con una ligera sonrisa, esperando la pregunta- ¿Donde estuviste ayer por la tarde?

Ririan le siguió mirando, sin dejar de sonreir, como pensando una posible respuesta.

-Fui a dar un paseo, en un parque no lejos de mi casa- respondió, pero dejando de sonreir. Ichigo torció el gesto.

-Cierto, yo te vi por la calle, ¿me viste tú?

-No, no recuerdo haberme cruzado contigo- respondió casi directamente.

-¿Me podrías enseñar tus pulseras?- cuando Ichigo preguntó ésto, Ririan le miró más séria.

-Dime, Ichigo ¿por qué este súbito interés por saber qué hago en mi tiempo libre, o de mis pulseras? Que, por cierto, no llevo ninguna- dijo, enseñándole sus muñecas.

-_Es verdad, no tiene una pulsera como la de Ishida, pero me pareció haberla visto ayer_- pensó Ichigo, cuando algo ruidoso irrumpió, tirándose encima de él.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Que bien lo pasamos en la bolera! ¿A que sí?- preguntó Asano, siempre tan expresivo. Ichigo se lo quitó de encima bruscamente- ¡waaa! ¿Qué haces hablando aquí solo con Ririan?- preguntó codeándole.

-Sí, bueno, me voy Ichigo, adiós- se despidió Ririan. Ichigo bufó.

_-Al final no pude sacar ninguna información útil_- se reprimió mentalmente Ichigo. Pero no se percató de que una persona, escondida detrás de un árbol, había escuchado la conversación.

_-Kurosaki, ¿qué tipo de preguntas eran esas? ¿por qué a Shiroi?- _se preguntó Ishida, acomodándose las gafas.

* * *

Hacía un rato que el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases del dia había sonado, los alumnos ya habian salido del Instituto y se dirigían hacia sus casas, algunos solos algunos acompañados. Ishida era del tipo a volver sólo, pero lo que le ponía la mosca detrás de la oreja era la conversación que había mantenido Ririan con Ichigo por la mañana, por eso fue a hablar con Rukia, quien le explicó más o menos lo que quería saber.

-¡Shiroi!- llamó Ishida. La joven chica se encontraba unos pasos delante de él, subiendo una calle con cerezos en el margen de la carretera. Dejó de caminar y se giró.

-Buenas tardes, Ishida, no sabía que eras tú- comentó impasible.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-No hace falta, gracias- excusó Ririan.

-No era una petición- contestó Uryû.

-No vivo cerca- informó, sin soltar el contacto visual.

-No pasa nada- dijo Ishida, empezando a caminar al mismo tiempo que Shiroi- aprovecharé para hacerte unas preguntas- informó de forma sutil.

-No sé que le pasa hoy a la gente, se han pasado el dia haciendome preguntas- comentó Ririan.

Ishida pensaba mientras caminaba, buscando una forma sutil de sonsacarle información sobre ella, sobre su familia. Aunque no lo admitiría, sería reconfortante saber que no era el último y único quincy en el planeta. Por que a pesar de estar rodeado de gente humana, y de amigos, desde hacía poco, no podía impedir esa sensación de soledad al saber que seguía estando solo, siendo el único, el último. Miró los cerezos del margen de la carretera, los botones de flores crecían cada dia un poco, paulatinamente el tiempo los convertiría en preciosas flores. Pero el tiempo no le sobraba, necesitaba saberlo ya.

-Shiroi- llamó Ishida, para atraer su atención. Shiroi le miró. Era el momento, a vida o muerte- ¿Eres una quincy?

La pregunta pareció afectarla, porque se paró y le miró confusa. Ishida se arrepentió un segundo, pensando que de cualquier forma, hacerle esa pregunta tan directa le hacía tener pinta de idiota.

-Quincy...-repitió Shiroi, soltanto una pequeña risita- ¿qué es eso?

Ishida se relajó interiormente. Se acomodó las gafas y volvió a caminar.

-No es nada, sólo era para ver si caías- mintió. Shiroi volvió a su lado.

-¿Si caía? Ah, típico de ti, Ishida. Eres un embustero- bromeó ella, pero con semblante sério- pero dime que es eso, al menos.

-No me hagas repetirme- dijo acomodándose las gafas- no te hace falta saberlo.

-Embustero- susurró ella.

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia estaban corriendo por las calles, dirigiéndose hacia los hollows que habían aparecido. Ya era de noche, y por suerte a esas horas las calles ya estaban vacías.

-¡Espera Ichigo!- gritó Rukia parándose, sin dejar de mirar su teléfono móbil.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ichigo, unos pasos mas lejos- ¿se están moviendo mucho? ¿hacia qué dirección?

-Hacia nosotros- respondió Rukia. Se oyó un horrible alarido , y justo después un hollow volador se abalanzó sobre Ichigo, creando una nube de polvo alrededor. Rukia se dió la vuelta poniéndose en guardia, ya que había aparecido otro hollow detrás de ella, listo para atacarla. Rukia levantó las manos delante de ella y empezó a recitar la invocación del cuarto hadô, Byakurai. Pero antes de que acabara, Ichigo saltó por encima de ella y despedazó al otro hollow. Rukia bajó las manos.

-Bueno, pues me parece que será todo por hoy- dijo, mirando su teléfono mobil.

-Sí, volvamos a casa- dió como única respuesta, empezando a caminar por la calle solitaria, unos pasos delante de Rukia. Pasaron por delante de un parque, cuando Ichigo paró en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ichigo?- preguntó Rukia, extrañada. Ichigo no respondía y ponía un cara extraña. Rukia supo en seguida porqué. Visto a que seguía teniendo pocos poderes, tardó un poco en resentir la preséncia de un shinigami, pero sentía dos energía espirituales diferentes. Pero Ichigo no sabía distinguir las energías espirituales.

-Rukia, ¿No lo oyes? El ruido del metal chocando- preguntó, mirando hacia una calle que tenía al lado. Ichigo empezó a correr hacia la fuente del sonido, Rukia lo siguió.

-Ichigo, espera, ¿qué está ocurriendo?- le gritó, aunque sabía de qué se trataba. Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, Rukia sabía que aunque Ichigo no lograba reconocer los _reiatsus, _sabía cuando alguien estaba en peligro. Rukia seguía preguntándose cómo lo hacía. Ichigo cogió otra calle a la derecha, y paró en seco, levantando su zampakutô. Cuando Rukia llegó, lo que temía estaba ocurriendo.

Delante de ellos, a una decena de metros, se encontraba una shinigami, blandiendo la espada delante de una chica vestida en kimono, en el suelo y ligeramente magullada.

-Ririan...-fue lo que susurró Rukia, antes de que Ichigo se lanzará sobre la shinigami.

* * *

Ya está el tercer capítulo. Cualquier fallo se avisa en un review, gracias.

_Chimaru_


End file.
